Silence is the Loudest Scream
by ArtemisArrowMoon
Summary: How do you keep someone safe when you don't know what you are protecting them from? How do you trust someone if they don't talk? Jared finds Gipsy in the forest with scars and vampire bites all over her wrists and neck. What happens when Jared brings her to Emily's house? Paul gets jealous, Emily is a mother, and Sam is supious, and two vampires are tracking her.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my second Twilight FanFiction, but this one is my serious one. You know the whole thing, outline, a Beta, and of course the readers and reviews. Well here is the Prologue! Also huge thanks and shout out to my Beta emmet's Girl!_

* * *

Prologue

December 2, 2006

The last rays of sunlight licked the fresh snow on the ground and the small white clumps in the tree branches. The day was perfect weather for an epic battle; Hailey and I were hiding away from the boys in the trees that lined the battlegrounds in the center of the clearing. From our vantage point we could see the little white blurs being thrown around and innocents being pelted with the icy fluff. I followed Hailey into our secret hide out from the boys who liked to pelt us with snowballs. Our hideout was well past the tree lines. Hailey and I have been friends forever; we discovered this special place a while back on one of our many adventures through the forest together. The snow crunched under our feet as we reached the big oak tree that lead into a smaller meadow.

We were still running from the boys back in the clearing, Haley was sprinting to our meadow and I behind her was a close second, Right as Hailey's pale brown hair disappeared behind the huge oak tree I felt a cold hand grab my wrist. The snowy white fingers were so long they wrapped around with ease. I was jerked back by the hand until my back hit a neighboring tree. The warm air in my body left my lungs upon the impact. My green eyes immediately opened and were met with blood red ones. His other icy cold hand went up and cupped my cheek while his vice-like grip tightened on my wrist. My toes were barely scraping the snow on the ground for he was holding me to his eye level, my back still against the frozen tree. His pale pink lips were pulled back into a snarl. His fangs gleamed in the fading light. A movement behind his head caught my eye and I looked past him and saw a tall, pale, blonde haired man walk into the small meadow.

Adrenaline coursed through my small body. I tried to jerk my hand down out of his grip but I couldn't break free, I tried again with the whole weight of my body behind me. I felt myself drop an inch and there was a sharp pain behind my ear, I could feel the frozen bark cutting into me, but freedom never came, instead I felt a warm liquid leak down my neck. I focused back at my attacker and his red eyes widened. They were trained on the blood that was slowly making its way down my neck and staining the collar of my thick winter jacket. His free hand ran along my cheek and slowly moved to my neck.

I felt utterly alone and helpless, we were too far away from the rest of the boys to be heard, and the only person close enough was…

"Haley!" I screamed.

I once again wiggled under his hard hand that was now tightening around my windpipe and dragging my closer to him, away from the tree. The hand still holding my wrist was now behind my neck. Lightly releasing my windpipe, his pale cold finger ran up the trail of blood, collecting as much of the dark substance as possible and brought it back to his mouth. As his tongue lapped my blood off his hand, I inhaled some fresh cold winter air. I grimaced as the freezing air scraped through my sore throat like pins and needles. My eyes darted around looking anywhere but at his red eyes or bloody fangs. I saw his friend come back and in his big pale cold hands was Hailey. Her short shoulder length brown hair no longer had her youthful shine; it was now all knotted with clumps of dirt weaved into it. Her already pale white skin looked sullen. Her eyes were closed and her deathly pale lips were parted slightly. Overall she seemed like a ragdoll in the man's arms. But it was clear. She. Was. Gone.

The tall man with blonde hair threw Hailey against the big oak tree and I let out a small whimper as I heard her now lifeless body crashing against the bark I looked up at the man who was still holding my wrist behind my head. My captor was shorter than the blond man, but his thin frame still towered over me; his flaming red hair were shades lighter but just as wild as his eyes.

"What are you?" I asked in one breath.

"Come on Leo go ahead and drink her!" The blonde said exasperated and impatiently to the red head.

The red head, I mean Leo, looked to the tall blonde before responding.

"William, why drink her dry now when I can drink her anytime I want to." Leo said to the blonde who I assume is Will.

"You always did like to play with your food Leo", Will retorted.

Leo ignored the comment and turned his attention back to me and gave me a wicked smile while his fangs elongated.

"You're a vampire." I whispered.

That was the last thing I ever said, before I felt a bite on my throat.

* * *

_This is only the prologue so don't worry about it being short because chapter one will be longer so REVIEW pretty please *wolf eyes*_


	2. Chapter 2

**** IMPORTANT****Italics mean it is a memory or a flashback.

* * *

Chapter One

September 15, 2012

I could feel the wind on my face. It was cold. My entire body was cold. My head felt fuzzy, it was like everything around me was cloudy. Another gust of wind sent shivers down my spine and blew a few blonde wisps of my hair across my face, making the grogginess fade just a little bit. I could feel something especially wet and oddly warm glide across my skin, outlining the length of my forearm all the way up to the tip of my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surrounding and to investigate the unusual prodding sensation. All I could see was green, so much green. I brought my head to the left where the wet cold source was coming from. I blinked my green eyes several times trying to make the rest of the blurriness go away and focus on the gigantic thing in front of me. The warm wet intrusion was black, and connected to a giant mass of fur. It was an animal the size of a bear, but it lacked the round small ears or the stubby tail as well as the cuddly disposition of the friendly Yogi in my childhood cartoons. I felt the monstrosity snort and back up as it curled it lips back showing its very clear canine fangs.

_Pearly white elongated fangs were dripp_ing _with blood._ In the distance was _Hailey's tiny body, mangled next to a tree and turning blue from the cold winter wind just lying there abandoned in the white snow ,and his red eyes looked deep into my forest green ones as if her were piercing the veil in the depths of my soul. _

This wasn't a bear at all; it was a dog. No it wasn't a dog either; it was a wolf-thing. A ginormous wolf-thing. I jerked my stiff body away from the threatening animal only to have my already sore hip collide with a nearby rock. I rolled over in pain, but I didn't utter a sound, yet its evidence was clear on my face. I looked back at the animal to see if it was gone, which it was. But rather than being alone as I hoped the feral beast was replaced with a tall boy/man-person in cut off jeans that were clearly frayed, I could count the strings that dangled down from the end of the shorts, and surprisingly enough he was barefoot. Who was this guy? I looked up, way up; only to be met with his chest that was bare and perfectly sculpted. On his shoulder was a round tattoo that had weird tribal markings on it. Looking even farther up, and straining my neck in the process I could see his hair was short and cropped; his brown eyes were shades darker then from his tan skin and light brown hair. He had a small smile on his thin pink lips and he held his massive hands out towards me.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I am going to help you okay, no one will hurt you now." He said speaking slowly as if I were from another planet.

He took a step closer and I squeezed my eyes shut. I reopened them to see that he was only a yard away from me now with his hand out for me to take. I sat up quickly into a sitting position where my back rested on the trunk of the tree and I put my shaky cold pale hand into his large tan one. Once my skin touched his I felt an intense burning pain. I jerked my hand away so fast that my elbow collided with the tree behind me. I heard a slight chuckle from the man; I looked up and glared at him.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you that I'm hot." He said with a wolfish grin.

I rolled my eyes in response and put cautiously my hand into his again. I felt the burning heat once more but slowly my cold hand warmed up to it. This boy/man-person pulled me up onto my feet. I stood there for a minute and released his hand. A moment passed, and I started to sway. I could see the muddy earth rushing towards my face; I didn't even have time to brace myself for the fall when swarm arms snaked around my waist and caught me. It felt like I fell onto steel bars; the pain made me wince. I opened my eyes and I was six inches from the ground with a full view of the muddy forest floor when a thought struck me. Why is it so warm, and muddy? It's the beginning of December so it just started to snow. Where is all the snow?

The boy/man-person scooped me up more comfortably into his arms bridal style.

"So I guess since we're so close now, we should get acquainted huh." He jokingly winked and I just closed my eyes in response, his loud voice wasn't helping my newly pounding headache. "Well I am Jared. What's your name?" he asked more quietly this time.

I opened one eye and looked at him contemplating if he really wanted an answer. I slowly opened my mouth and tried to say my name, but nothing came out. I closed my mouth; my teeth audibly crashing down on each other. Fear ran coursing through me, but Jared just took my silence as an I-don't-want-to-talk kind of thing.

"Fine if you won't tell me then I'll guess it." He said with a smile and I just rolled my eyes at his antics. Jared just smirked at me. "Okay so does it start with an A...I shook my head no…"How about a B….I repeated the same motion…C?" he asked and I shook my head again…but hey he was slowly getting closer. His smile started to fall a little. "How about a D?" I smiled at him and I could see his hope rise from the look in his eyes. I looked down and shook my head no. I felt him sigh. "How about E…I shook my head no…How about F…I shook my head no…G?" he asked hopeful and I bobbed my head up and down.

He stopped walking and did a little awkward victory dance with me still in his arms and I felt a true smile appear on my face. It felt like it has been years since I have smiled…weird.

"I hope you don't have a long name…" he said and I gave him a sly grin.

We then walked into a clearing, and Jared stopped in front of the cozy small house situated right in the center, which had colorful flowers along the front of the porch. I looked up at Jared and he went quiet, he had already guessed most of my name he just needed one more letter. Before I could blink two more beefy boy/man-people came running out of the small house and they looked mad. I curled into Jared for protection, one man with black hair and a larger body then Jared and the other person that came out with him, came toward us.

"Who is this?" the black hair large muscle man boomed at Jared. I curled up in fear into Jared as he came towards us.

"Well all I know is that her name is G-I-P-S I haven't gotten a chance to guess anymore letters." said Jared.

"We don't have time for your stupid games Jared, just ask her." the man said in an impatient tone.

I slowly looked around as the two boy/man-people got into a fight about me like I wasn't right here. I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me and it is because someone was. It was the second boy/man that came out. He wasn't part of the argument, instead he was just staring at me, not even blinking; I squirmed uncomfortably in Jared's arms. My squirming must have made Jared realize I was indeed still here.

"Look Sam, maybe we should just get her inside and fed, I think she is way too skinny and that can't be healthy." Jared said to the black haired man.

Black haired Sam just grunted and I guess that meant he was okay with it because Jared made his way into the house with me still in his arms. We walked up the other boy/man kept staring at me.

"Paul! Dude snap out of it." Jared said while nudging him.

Soon enough Paul blinked, shook his head and followed us inside. There I was set down gently on a bench-seated table in the kitchen where a tall tan skinned woman worked. The three burly men started to leave but I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed onto Jared's hand. I started to trust him during that short walk through the forest. I heard a low growl permeate the room and my head went straight to Paul. He looked surprised that offensive sound came from himself and he immediately left the room without looking back. Jared ignoring what just happened looked down at me and said, "I will be back, I just have to talk to Paul and Sam." then bent down and kissed the top of my head and left me alone in the kitchen.

I just nodded weakly. The russet-skinned woman in the kitchen turned to face me. She was beautiful, even the three jagged claws like marks that marred one side of her face couldn't mask her beauty. She gave me a friendly smile and walked over to me. I didn't move, I barely even breathed. She sat next to me on the bench and slowly ran a hand through my hair. My body stiffened as she started to pick out stray leaves and twigs and start to smooth out the knots that have gathered in my hair. I felt my body relax against the kind gesture. I looked back at the woman and she smiled at me again.

"Hello, my name is Emily." She said with a warm smile.

I smiled back.

"You have SM, don't you." she said and I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. Not only did I not know what 'SM' was, but also the way she said it confounded me. It wasn't a question; she stated it as if it were fact. What did this woman know about me that I didn't know myself?

"Don't worry about it now, honey. Why don't you go take a shower and I will make you some dinner." She said as she took my hand and led me upstairs. "Leave the bedroom door unlocked and I will bring you some clothes to wear." She said and left to go to the kitchen back downstairs.

I looked around the bedroom and saw two tiny doors, I walked to the first one and it turned out to be a small closet. I shut it quietly and walked to the next one. I opened it and there was a small bathroom with a shower, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror hanging above it. I turned and shut the wooden door and locked it. I looked at myself in the mirror; I no longer looked ten, but I looked older, much older. How had years passed without me not knowing? I looked more closely into the mirror; my once rounded forest green eyes looked sunken in and were underlined purple bags. My cheekbones poked out and looked sharp against my thin translucent skin. My full lips were chapped and I could taste the blood coming from them; I carefully took off my dirty and torn shirt and then my bra. I could count every rib. I undid the button on my pants and easily shimmed out of them. I ran my hand of up and down my arm, trying to warm my now nude body.

Among my sullen and dirty form I could catchglimpses of the multitude of silver lines and crescent shape marks on the inner side of my wrist. I put my pinky on one of the skinniest scars and traced it all the way across my forearm.

_Will burst through my door, and it shattered against the wall. His blood red eyes were black as shadows with thirst, but to bad for him, I was off limits according to Leo. I didn't even flinch as he stalked over to me, hands balled into fists and fangs out. After six years I was use to this, it was practically my Monday morning routine._

_"Guess what Gipsy, I am so very thirsty." He said with an evil smirk._

_Bored of his stupid antics, I turned my attention back to the book I had in my hands. My books were the only things that kept me sane; they were my only and last connection to the outside world. The previous time I was outside was when we had to move from Maine because of Will's over feeding._

_"Still not going to say anything?" he taunted and then gave out a chuckle. "You know last time you said something was almost six years ago…what were your last words again? Hmm I think it was something dramatic like this 'You're a vampire.'" He said and then maniacally laughed again._

_They took everything away from me. William and Leo. They made up my own personal hell and William was ecstatic to play a part in it. I closed my book and chunked it at him with all my fury behind the throw. The spine of the book hit him square on the shoulder. William's head snapped up and he immediately stopped laughing, all of his humor was replaced by rage. His lithe form stalked over to me, and grabbed my wrist. He squeezed it so hard that I swore it would either break or leave a real nasty handprint. He picked me up off the ground and his other hand went fishing into my pockets of my jacket. Inside I keep my switchblade. Since I was their designated little blood monkey, they decided to let me have my way. Leo didn't want to kill me, and he never really trusted Will to keep control of his bloodlust, they encumbered me with a pocketknife so they wouldn't have to bite. Sadly enough Will ended up loving the idea; his sick fancy would make me cut myself for his own enjoyment. _

_Once his hand got a hold of the blade he threw me into a wall. Before I could take a breath I was sailing into anther wall. He came over to me and I finally got the chance to suck some air in my lungs. Next thing I heard was a loud smack; I was so numb that I didn't even notice that he slapped me across my face. He grabbed my wrist again and put the blade on my skin and ripped it open. I felt his tongue lick across the now red line of streaming blood and I felt him suck in as much blood as he could. It was sick, I was his personal meal ticket and every time he uses me it feels like he licks the plate clean, or so to speak. _

Vampires. That is where I got that weird memory. The fangs and the red eyes, but what is its connection with Hailey and why is it fall outside and not winter like it is should be. I ran a hand through my hair to only see that it didn't stop at my shoulders like I remember it but it went well past my butt and it was very dirty. What the hell is going on here? I shook my head. I was in dire need of a shower. I bathed and washed my hair about three times before getting out. I wrapped the thick towel around my body and walked cautiously into the bedroom. Just like Emily had said there were some clothes provided for me on the bed. I went to go change back in the safety of the bathroom but was stopped in my tracks when I heard them downstairs.

"Look she is covered in vampire bites, she hasn't said anything, and we don't even know her name!" someone said.

"That is not true! I am so close to figuring out her name!" someone retorted who I assume to be Jared.

"Boys, wherever she been it wasn't a good place for her. She has bruises and scars up and down her arms. She's starving, and the reason she isn't talking is because of SM." A feminine voice explained…Emily's.

"What is SM…is it cancer…is it contagious…should we take her to a doctors?" someone asked with real concern in his voice.

"No Paul, SM is when someone doesn't speak, either because of shyness or they were traumatized, and according to her bruises it is because of the latter and I think she may also have to memory lose, but I am not completely sure." Emily said.

I sat down on the floor still in my towel; I couldn't breathe. They know about vampires, maybe they can help me, but help me with what exactly? I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Okay so maybe she doesn't remember about vampires. Do you think she knows about werewolves?" someone asked.

"I don't know." Someone else replied.

"Werewolves?" I mouthed.

* * *

Well you know what to do know and if you don't well you should Review please! *Wolf Eyes* If you have any questions please PM me and I will gladly answer them! Also big thanks to my Beta emmet's Girl! Thanks for reading! Come back for chapter two!


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow! :D I got 175 views and 4 reviews. I know you all our wondering…why is she so happy with only two reviews? Well I will tell you my good friends, because we all have to start somewhere! Anyways since school is coming, updates will more than likely be more frequent! Why? Well because I think better while I am distracted with something else then just focusing on my story. Weird huh? Anyways thanks to my Beta! emmet's Girl, for putting her input and fixing my very bad grammar. Anyways here is chapter two, get ready for some action! Okay so Light's Ready…_**ACTION!**

*****Important!*** Memories and Flashbacks will be italics, what Gipsy writes down will be in regular print but underlined***Important*****

_Also I don't own, Twilight, or any of the familiar characters, only the plot and Gipsy, Leo, William, Hailey, and well that is about it, except my very messy room, anyone want to clean it for me? PLEASE! Haha…I guess I will clean it…later…_**much **_later!_

* * *

Chapter two

September 15, 2012

I walked down the stairs, very quietly, but even with my light and controlled movements the stairs still creaked and groaned. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard a commotion coming from below. I froze the fact that I now knew what they are, did not put my mind at ease, along with the fact that I just found out that I was taken by not one but two vampires, for god only knows how long, and now I am in a house full of freaking werewolves…great! I pulled on the sleeves of the baby blue shirt trying to hide the scars that were now very noticeable to me. I couldn't really do anything for my neck but I tried to cover the strikingly pale lines with hair, hopefully the brown could hide them sufficiently.

I stepped down two more steps and I bit down on my chapped bottom lip. Only four more steps…three…two... I closed my eyes I hit stepped on the last step and then the wooden landing, the floor was cold underneath my freshly scrubbed feet, yet again noticing the striking scars on my legs, I pulled at the hem of my shorts that Emily let me borrow. They didn't exactly fit but it was better than nothing. I went straight to the kitchen not really knowing where anything else was. There on the table was a plate full of hot fresh food, a notebook, and a pen. I felt my stomach twist in dull hunger pains at the sight of food and I made my way hastily to the table.

I licked my lips. Corn, mash potatoes, chicken, bread, and a tall glass of milk, yummy. I put my hand on my stomach and I sat down and just stared at my plate.

"You know you are supposed to eat the food, not just look at it." A voice behind me said with a smile.

I jumped and looked at the intruder. It was Paul. "So now that you know my name, what's yours?" he asked as he sat on the opposite side of me with a drink in his hand.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, them easily fitting into the space between the table and where I sat. I looked at him; his eyes were dark, along with his russet skin, and his cropped hair. Everything about him was dark, and he reminded me of Will, not that he was a pale, cold skinned, hell maker. I cringed at that thought and looked back at Paul; he was still waiting for me to answer. I picked up the pen and brought the paper closer to me.

Gipsy Zene

I pushed the paper to him, I watched him squint his eyes and then he looked up at me. "Gipsy." He said.

I let a small smile appear on my lips feeling the break a little more. Paul pushed the notebook back to me and I began to write, as someone else came into the room. I didn't look up but I felt warm air circle around my body…no not warm air, hot air! I jumped a little and saw Jared smiling. I actually really liked Jared, he made me feel safe, like my own personal big brother…I guess. But shouldn't I be afraid of him? I mean he is a werewolf, just like Paul and Sam and maybe even Emily… No she couldn't be, she was so small and way too nice. I looked down at the notebook.

What day and year is it? Where am I?

I pushed the notepad towards Paul, and grabbed my fork put a little of mash potatoes on it and then dipped it in my corn. I took a bite and then looked at Jared who had a disgusted look on his face. I rolled my eyes in response.

"You know babe, if you keep doing that your eyes will roll out of your head." Jared said while lightly nudging me.

No I wasn't afraid of Jared. Not at all. I pushed my elbow into Jared's side and pain shot up through my arm. I looked and just glared at him as I rubbed my elbow.

"Gipsy?" Paul said trying to gain my attention.

I looked at Paul but then back at Jared as he exploded. "So that is your name? Gipsy!" he said.

I rolled my eyes again and looked back at Paul. He pushed the notebook back to me. "To answer your questions it is September 15, 2012, and you are in Forks, Washington. You are on a Reservation called La Push. The house you are in right now is Emily's and Sam's." he said.

I just nodded my head as he spoke and wrote down the date at the top of my notebook page, flipped to a random page somewhere in the middle and wrote down where I am. Later tonight I think I'll write down what I remember.

"Sam! We know her name!" Jared boomed and I winced.

I watched as Jared left the small kitchen and to go look for Sam when his loud outburst went unanswered, which left me alone with Paul, who was now staring at me like I was God himself. I looked down at my food, trying to forget that Paul looking at me with such intensity I wanted to crawl out of my skin. By the time I finished my food and set down the tall glass of milk, I could see Paul slightly shaking. He looked pained, angry and scared. It was a weird emotion to see on such a large and muscular guy like Paul. His head was cocked towards the door Jared just rushed through.

I picked up my pen just as Paul got up so hard and fast that the table jerked sending the empty milk glass crashing into the floor. My mouth dropped open in shock, I haven't seen anyone move that fast besides Will and Leo, but then again he is a werewolf, so I guess that is one of the perks.

I quickly spared a glance at Paul; he seemed even angrier and just stormed outside. I wanted to follow him, to make sure he was okay, but how can someone who is broken and can't even fix her own self help someone else. I got up and squatted down beside the pile of broken glass. There were mostly in big chunks so I pinched each piece between my index finger and thumb and put them in the palm of my hand.

I walked over to the trashcan and picked every piece off my palm and let them drop into the half empty trashcan. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I tightened my hand in a fist pressing the smallest shards of glass into my already battered skin. I looked behind me and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was just Jared.

Jared opened his mouth to say something but Sam walked in and beat him to the punch. "Where is Paul?"

I brushed the rest of the glass that wasn't dug into my skin into the trash before I pointed at the door that was slammed shut only moments ago. He just gave me a curt nod and he and Jared went out front calling for Paul.

"You'll have to excuse Paul, he has a bit of a temper, but he won't ever hurt you." Emily said as she bent down and swept the rest of the tiny glass pieces in a dustpan. I just nodded, when she turned and made eye contact with me. "You know Sam and I were talking and I was wondering if you would like to stay here. Of course you can leave when ever, but you can stay here until you get on your feet again." Emily said with a kind smile.

I could either stay in a house with a human and a werewolf where two other werewolves hang out, or I could leave and have Will and Leo possibly find me. I will take my chances with the werewolves. I just nodded and smiled. "So the first one?" she asked and again I just nodded.

"Okay well now that you have eaten it's getting late and I'm sure you're tired so why don't you head upstairs, no one will bother you." She suggested.

I just nodded again and waved goodbye and went to the table grabbed the pen and notebook and made my way upstairs. Once I went up the squeaky steps I went to my room and flung myself on my bed. Before I could forget I quickly flipped to a random page in the back of the notebook and started to write what I remember.

**September 15, 2012**

**I can remember everything up through the day December 1, 2006, anything after that I can't fully place. Today I woke up a forest floor in a place call La Push that is in Forks, Washington. I am covered in bites which I learned later are from Will and Leo, the vampires that took me. Well, today I met some new people. Jared found me on the forest floor. I like Jared, he is like a big brother to me, and then there is Emily. She is so nice and sweet she is even letting me stay here until I get on my feet and then I can leave, but then there is Sam. I don't think he likes me too much. And Paul. Paul is a guy who just stares at me and never really says anything, he is the person who told me what today was and where I am.**

I clicked the pen closed and looked at my work. I sighed and tucked the notebook under my arm. I got out of bed and dragged my feet across the soft, cold, uneven wooden floor until my foot met with something and I fell. I sat up on my butt and looked at what I tripped over. A loose floorboard. I looked at the place where it should have been and it was hollow. I looked at my notebook and a perfect idea popped into my head.

I smiled and shoved my notebook in there and put the floorboard back. I smiled as I noticed it looked like nothing was moved. I got up on my feet and went to go brush my teeth. Before I could do anything I felt more warm liquid flow down my hand. I looked at my hand, I almost forgot about the cut. I ran a shy finger along the line of blood running towards my fingertips. The blood smeared against my pale complexion the contrast was astounding. My finger, of its own accord, drew a single curved line with the dark liquid. And then another. It was a heart. It was like a melancholy picture of my life up until this point. In the center was the torn skin still slightly oozing, and as I observed the picture on my hand the skin began to close, the oozing began to cease. My mouth opened in shock, as I examined my no longer injured hand, there wasn't even a scar there, almost like it never happened.

I healed.

* * *

_Well REVIEW! *Wolf eyes* Chapter three will be here soon! Just review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I have horrible news! I am leaving FanFiction. Which means all of my stories that I haven't finished is never going to be finished. I would love it though if any one would ever want to adopt it! If you do please PM me. I will still answer though! Hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
